1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to provide a "soft shaft" interconnection between two machines, preferably between a turbine and an electric generator in a wind power plant. The basic purpose for such an arrangement is to permit an angular displacement between the shafts of the turbine and the generator, which influences the torsional vibration activity.
A "soft shaft" device according to the invention is preferably arranged to limit the magnitude of the torque transmitted. Any attempt to transfer a higher load will result in unrestricted slipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of "soft shaft" devices are known in the art, but as far as known none of them solves the problems involved in design and operation in a satisfactory manner.